A hot water distribution pipe for a boiler is generally configured in such a way that an inlet and outlet port is formed at an end of a branch pipe body, and distribution ports are formed at an outer surface of it, and the inlet and outlet port communicates with a boiler body, and the distribution ports communicate with heating pipes connected to an indoor compartment. A threaded portion is formed at the inner surfaces and the outer surfaces of the inlet and outlet port and the distribution ports, respectively. A water transfer pipe or a water return pipe is connected to the inlet and outlet port, and a heating pipe communicates with the distribution ports.
The above mentioned hot water distribution pipe for a boiler is configured in such a way that a nut is engaged after a sealing vinyl or a thread is wound on the outer surfaces of the distribution port or the inlet and outlet port. To the opposite side of the nut is connected a water transfer pipe or a water return pipe or a heating pipe. Heating water from the boiler body is supplied to the distribution pipe body via the inlet and outlet port. Heating water is inputted into the heating pipes connected to each indoor compartment via the distribution ports.
However, the above mentioned conventional hot water distribution pipe is configured in such a way that the threads are formed on the outer surfaces of the inlet and outlet port and the distribution ports which helps an airtight communication with the water transfer pipe and the water return pipe and the heating pipe, and a plurality of nuts are coupled after a sealing member is engaged, so the structure is complicated, and a construction work is hard, and the construction costs a lot.